


A Glimpse of a Story

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Once upon a time, there was...
Collections: Anonymous





	A Glimpse of a Story

Once upon a time, there was a very foolish boy. He wanted so desperately to be something more than a boy - something better than just a boy in a village in the mountains. He had aspirations, he had dreams, and he let them carry him step by step away from home without regret.

Once upon a time, there was an ambitious soldier. He did not like his life much, where he had to blindly follow orders on the whims of others. Infantry, see, did not get to have opinions about what, when, and where. And that was all he was. But he endured the years and they flew by in flashes that felt like just yesterday. Stepping stones, he thought, and marched onwards.

Once upon a time, there was a youth who survived a war. On the battlefield, swords clashing, blood spewing, arterial spray in his mouth almost sweet from thirst, his arms aching with the weight of the greatsword. Spells falling like rain, endless bombardments of energy. Arcane. Light. Fire. Ice. Lightning. Oh, lightning. He hated lightning the most. Their own casters never seemed to be able to return the barrage with a similar fury. He dragged himself through and out of the muck with those he could muster the strength for. Not all of them lived.

Once upon a time, there was a champion, whose secret was that he had fallen in the muck against a greater warrior and been spared his life for that of his comrades. Only he returned from that battlefield, but there was only one other survivor anyways. They called it a draw and he let them. Shame dogged his footsteps with the voices of the faceless dead. The only thing that haunts him is himself, his glory bought with lies.

Once upon a time, there was a wanderer from a fallen kingdom who fought monsters for a price. He honed his magic and learned to fight with no one at his side. His blade wet with monstrous blood, he turned and slew bandits. There was little mercy in his heart for anyone. Certainly not himself.

Once upon a time, there was a hero. On another battlefield, he lay dying once more, his companions dead already. With final breaths, the goal accomplished, the legend slain. Soldiers scattered across the landscape in pieces. Slaughter reigned supreme. Mayhem brewed in pockets of resistance growing weaker. Sometimes the most brutal of battles are the briefest. He closes his eyes and makes a wish, entrusting his fate to another once more.

Once upon a time, there was a man with friends who had fought and died together. Around a tavern table they sat, with laughter and conversation. Sacrifices made in the heat of battle tied them to each other, bonds of blood forged. Though there are things to pursue, an enemy to chase, the man is satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little test run, though if you enjoy it, I'm glad, haha.


End file.
